yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 056
"Cosmic Chaos", known as "Grand Decisive Battle in Space! Neo Galaxy-Eyes's Counterattack" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 21, 2012, and in the United States on April 6, 2013. Summary Everyone stares as "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" reveals itself. Yuma says its the most gigantic monster he's even seen. Quinton tells them that "Dyson Sphere" is a space colony that consumes even the sun itself. He says its power is infinite and that Kite's attacks cannot reach it. Kite questions what he means and Quinton explains that as long as "Dyson Sphere" has Overlay Units, it can negate any attack. Kite realizes this was why his attacks didn't work earlier, but insists he can counter since he now knows what its effect is. Quinton asks if he thinks it will be that simple and says he can see all of Kite's moves coming - after all, it was Quinton that taught him to Duel. Yuma is surprised to hear this, as Tori and Orbital 7 glance behind them - "Dyson Sphere" is so large that parts of it are behind them. defeated Kite.]] Quinton continues, saying that after Vetrix disappeared, their family was ripped apart. His younger brothers were sent to an orphanage, while Quinton decided to remain at Dr. Faker's facility to find out what happened to their father. He says that at that time, he met Kite and Hart, who reminded him of his own brothers. Quinton defeated Kite in a Duel at that point, and Quinton continues that Kite wished to become stronger to protect his brother. So Quinton agreed to teach him how to Duel. Quinton says he never thought they would fight like are now, but clarifies that Kite is in his way, so he will not go easy on him. Kite ends his turn by Setting a card. Quinton begins his, saying he knows what Kite is thinking. "Dyson Sphere" has 2800 ATK, while Kite's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" has 3000. He says he as failed to realize the other abilities of "Dyson Sphere". Quinton activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to allow "Dyson Sphere" to attack directly. Astral is shocked to see a 2800-ATK direct attacker. "Dyson Sphere" launches beams of light to attack and Kite activates his face-down "Lumenize". He explains that when he has a LIGHT monster on his field, this card can negate an attack and increase the LIGHT monster's ATK by the attacking monster's ATK. The ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" rises to 5800. Astral says he was prepared for a direct attack, but Quinton says its useless. He reiterates that he knows all of Kite's strategies and activates his face-down "Space Gate". As he controls a "Dyson Sphere", he can negate the activation of Kite's trap and destroy it. The ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" returns to its original value and the direct attack continues, with Quinton telling Kite to have a taste of the pain that Quinton received from Dr. Faker and resentment of having his family broken apart. urges Kite on.]] Kite is thrown backwards and Yuma is shocked he's being beaten like this and can do nothing to counter. Orbital yells Kite's name and his Life Points fall to 200. Astral says Quinton's strategy has almost no weaknesses. Quinton taunts Kite, saying he has only 200 Life Points left - the Duel has already been decided. He tells Kite to give up, and Yuma tells him to get up. Yuma asks what will happen to Hart if Kite loses like this. Kite thinks of his brother and tells Yuma to stop concerning himself with him. Orbital backs him up, telling Yuma to be quiet as well and calling him "Tonma". Tori says he may be an idiot, but he's no "Tonma". Quinton says its unexpected for Yuma to be on Kite's side. Kite is Faker's son, and Faker betrayed Kazuma - and he is a Number Hunter. If Kite lives, Yuma will continue be hunted as well. Yuma says he knows all that, but adds that he has Dueled Kite - and no matter what Kite may say, that means they are friends. But Kite is also his goal. Quinton continues that Kazuma cared for friendship as well, but Faker took that concept that threw it away. He asks if Yuma can really forgive the son of such a man. Quinton reveals that when he found out the truth, he left Faker's facility. Kite had chased him, wanting an explanation, but Quinton tossed him aside and departed without another word. Kite tells him to stop talking - he will defeat Quinton and take his "Number". Quinton says that Kite wouldn't know of their hatred, and Kite tells him to be quiet. Kite begins his turn. Both Kite and Astral come to the same conclusion - "Dyson Sphere" seems invincible, but its not - there is a way to get through. Kite activates "Overlay Break", which sends the Overlay Units of "Dyson Sphere" to the Graveyard and negates its effect of being unable to be destroyed by battle by non-"Numbers". Astral says that's expected of Kite and Yuma asks him what's going on. Astral explains that "Dyson Sphere" can negate attacks, but only when it has Overlay Units. Due to Kite's Spell Card, "Dyson Sphere" is vulnerable. Kite taunts that "Dyson Sphere" is only space junk now and orders "Galaxy-Eyes" to attack with "Photon Stream of Destruction". Quinton says he knew he would use a strategy like that and activates another effect of "Dyson Sphere". When it is targeted for an attack and has no Overlay Units, Quinton can attach two monsters from his Graveyard to it as Overlay Units. With that, it can negate attacks once more, so Kite's strategy has failed. Quinton tells him its pointless to fight against "Dyson Sphere". Yuma muses that Kite has only 200 Life Points, so he'll be in trouble next turn. Kite Sets a card and ends. " protects Kite.]] Quinton begins his turn, with Yuma and Astral wondering if he'll try another direct attack. Quinton activates "Gravity Blaster", an Equip Spell Card. Kite is confused and Quinton explains that once per turn, the ATK of the equipped monster can be increased by 400 and the monster it battles will have its effects negated. This new weapon attaches to "Dyson Sphere", with Yuma and Astral wondering why he's not attacking directly. Quinton states that Kite should already know the answer - winning is not enough, he must defeat "Galaxy-Eyes". "Dyson Sphere" attacks, with "Galaxy-Eyes" being enveloped in a barrage of red lasers. Kite activates his face-down "Mirror Shade", halving his Life Points to negate the Battle Damage. Thus, his Life Points fall to 100 instead of 0. Kite is blasted backwards again, rolling along the ground. Tori says its impossible for him to win. Astral says Kite has 100 Life Points and Quinton has taken no damage yet - if this goes on, its over. Quinton says Kite must be tired, as he has suffered much. Its over, Quinton will free him from his pain, his mission as a "Numbers Hunter" and the suffering he must endure to protect Hart. Quinton says its the last good deed he can do for him. Kite tells him he's wrong as he rises to his feet - he has never considered the situation with Hart as suffering. He yells that Hart is his everything and his only purpose in life is to protect him. He says that Hart is what gives him hope and that he won't give up. Quinton says that's fine and urges him to come at him. Kite begins his turn, drawing "Message in a Bottle". He thinks this will be the card that saves him. Kite activates it and Quinton is shocked that Kite has a card that Quinton does not know about. Kite says even Quinton, who knows his strengths inside and out would not know this card. He reveals its the only card he ever received from his father in his entire life. Yuma says that card is from Dr. Faker and Kite says he has never once played the card before now. Quinton says its impossible that someone who hates his own father so much would put that card in his Deck. Yuma says its obvious - Kite will do anything to protect his family, just as Quinton would do anything to protect his own. Yuma adds that that's why Kite kept it, he knew his family had hope. Yuma tries to continue, but Kite tells him to be quiet, saying that the never told Yuma to talk about his feelings. " to get three Level 8 monsters.]] Kite explains that "Message in a Bottle" will Special Summon three monsters from his Graveyard with different Levels. He tells "Galaxy-Eyes", "Photon Thrasher" and "Photon Pirate" to rise. He continues that their ATKs will become 0. Quinton tells him its pointless, he can do nothing with three weak monsters of different Levels. Kite tells him otherwise, activating "Upshift". He explains it will increase the Levels of all his monsters to equal the Level of his highest Leveled monster. Therefore, "Thrasher" and "Pirate" become Level 8. " (this scene is cut from the dub).]] Quinton yells "what!?" and Kite overlays his three Level 8 monsters. He says that "Message in a Bottle" will become striking light as the headpiece of "Galaxy-Eyes" appears in his hand. He throws it into the Overlay Network and tells his soul to descend - "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (cut from the dub is the sealed form of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" appearing, followed by Kite throwing it into the Overlay Network). As he has Xyz Summoned, the effect of the "Space Field" Duel Field activates, letting him draw a card. He draws "Big Bang Panic" and says it has come. As he Xyz Summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" using "Galaxy-Eyes" as an Overlay Unit, its "Photon Howling" effect comes into play, negating the effects of all other monsters on the field. All the lights of "Dyson Sphere" go dark and Kite activates "Big Bang Panic". He explains that it makes all Spell and Trap Cards Quinton controls become Overlay Units on "Dyson Sphere". "Gravity Blaster" becomes an Overlay Unit, so the ATK of "Dyson Sphere" drops to 2800. For each Spell and Trap Card attached, "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" will gain 800 ATK, giving it 5300 total. Kite detaches an Overlay Unit from "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" to detach the three Overlay Units from "Dyson Sphere" and increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" by 500 for each one. Its ATK now becomes 6800. Kite continues that "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" can attack a number of times equal to the number of the detached Overlay Units. Kite thinks that ever since the day Quinton left, he wanted to go after him.(in the dub, the scene where Kite is about to go after Quinton is cut) Quinton closes his D-Pad and Kite orders "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" to attack with "Ultimate Photon Stream". Explosions rock "Dyson Sphere" and Quinton closes his eyes and he is pushed backwards and his Life Points fall from 4000 to 0. Quinton asks if this is Kite's strength. Kite stares at "Message in a Bottle" remembering when Faker gave him that card. Quinton stands and faces Kite. He says that at the end of revenge, there is nothing - and he already knew that before all this started. Kite starts by saying "Quinton", but then corrects himself, calling him Christopher Arclight instead. Quinton responds its been a long time since he's been called by that name. Yuma asks if that's Quinton's real name and Quinton clarifies that his family threw away their names. Quinton tells Kite he wanted to save his father, but his father's mind was full of nothing but revenge when he returned from the other world. Tears fill his eyes as he says he could not stop him, but that that is what being the child of a parent is. Kite tells him he is wrong - Kite himself is fighting against his own father. He says that when Hart is healed, he intends to settle things with Dr. Faker by his own hands. Quinton asks him "is that so?" and says he has indeed become that strong. Kite tells him he will take Chris' feelings with him and settle things with Vetrix as well. Quinton calls Kite and Hart his true brothers as a portal appears behind him and he vanishes. falls.]] Kite says "Chris" and sees that the "Dyson Sphere" card has been left behind. Kite picks it up and Yuma tells him to wait for him, as he will certainly win at the next stage. Kite tells Orbital they need to go, but Orbital says his flight capability is broken. Kite just stares at him and Orbital engages emergency repairs. It takes only three seconds, and Kite departs. Quinton returns to the room where Trey lays comatose. His crest glows, coming out of his chest and vanishing. He collapses with his head on Trey's bedside, saying they should rest together. Astral muses that when Vetrix and Dr. Faker began their plans, Astral entered this world. He says that must mean that the will of Yuma's father is in the Astral World. Yuma says his father must want he and Astral to stop Vetrix and Dr. Faker. Yuma says he will fight against those stubborn adults. Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. Quinton Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Kite Kite Sets a card. Turn 5: Quinton Quinton draws. He then activates the fourth effect of "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Dyson Sphere": 2 → 1 ORU) and allow it to attack directly this turn (as Kite controls a monster with more ATK than "Dyson Sphere"). "Dyson Sphere" attacks directly, but Kite activates his face-down "Lumenize" to negate the attack and increase the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by the ATK of "Dyson Sphere" until the End Phase of Kite's next turn. Quinton activates his face-down "Space Gate" to negate and destroy "Lumenize" since he controls a face-up "Dyson Sphere". The direct attack continues (Kite: 3000 → 200 LP). Turn 6: Kite Kite draws. He then activates "Overlay Break" to send the remaining Overlay Unit of "Dyson Sphere" to the Graveyard ("Dyson Sphere": 1 → 0 ORU) and negate its effect of being unable to be destroyed by battle by non-"Numbers" until the end of this turn. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks "Dyson Sphere", but Quinton activates the third effect of "Dyson Sphere" (as it has no Overlay Units) to attach "Planet Pathfinder" and "Solar Wind Jammer" from his Graveyard to "Dyson Sphere" as Overlay Units ("Dyson Sphere": 0 → 2 ORU). He then activates the second effect of "Dyson Sphere" to negate the attack. Kite Sets a card. Turn 7: Quinton Quinton draws. He then equips "Dyson Sphere" with "Gravity Blaster" and activates the latter's first effect to increase the ATK of "Dyson Sphere" by 400 ("Dyson Sphere": 2800 → 3200 ATK). "Dyson Sphere" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Due to the second effect of "Gravity Blaster", the effects of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" are negated. "Dyson Sphere" then destroys "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Kite activates his face-down "Mirror Shade" to pay half his Life Points (Kite: 200 → 100 LP) and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0. Turn 8: Kite Kite draws "Message in a Bottle" and subsequently activates it to revive "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", "Photon Thrasher", and "Photon Pirate" in Attack Position with their ATK 0 and their effects negated ("Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 8/3000 → 0/2500; "Photon Thrasher": 4/2100 → 0/0; "Photon Pirate": 3/1000 → 0/1000). If he does not use the summoned monsters as Overlay Units this turn, he will take 4000 damage during his End Phase. Kite activates "Upshift" to target "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (as it's the monster on Kite's field with the highest Level) and make the Level of "Photon Thrasher" and "Photon Pirate" the same as "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ("Photon Thrasher": 4 → 8; "Photon Pirate": 3 → 8). He overlays "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", "Photon Thrasher", and "Photon Pirate" in order to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/4500/3000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. As he performed an Xyz Summon, Kite draws a card ("Big Bang Panic") via the effect of "Space Field". As "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" was used for the Xyz Summon of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", Kite activates the first effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to negate the effects of all other face-up monsters. Kite activates "Big Bang Panic" to target both "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Dyson Sphere" in order to attach "Gravity Blaster" to "Dyson Sphere" as an Overlay Unit" ("Dyson Sphere": 3200 → 2800 ATK; 2 → 3 ORU) and increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by 800 ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 4500 → 5300 ATK). Kite activates the second effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 3 → 2 ORU) and send all Overlay Units from other face-up Xyz Monsters to the Graveyard ("Dyson Sphere": 3 → 0 ORU) in order to increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by 500 for each Overlay Unit sent to the Graveyard by its effect ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 5300 → 6800 ATK). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dyson Sphere" (Quinton: 4000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes After the opening theme, the card that Kite moves to Set is shown with the old card backing while still in his hand. This is corrected in the dub.